Maybe
by bluemangosmoothie
Summary: This is a jackunzel adaptation of Shane Dawson's "Maybe". Jack and Rapunzel aren't happy for the holiday. Things are gray and somber and Jack just wants to help Rapunzel. But, there's a little problem standing in the way.


**Hey, everyone. Nice to see you! It's been a while and I've been working at my job, which is a horse camp! Best job ever! **

**That aside, I has decided to make this, a Jackunzel version of "Maybe" the song by Shane Dawson, and the video made me cry more than the Fault In The Stars. It is SO sad. But cute.**

**So this is "Maybe" By Shane Dawson.**

Birds tweeted from the window and small flurries flew through the window. One snowflake landed on the cheek of Rapunzel Corona. Jack Frost reached over to brush it off, but it melted, amd she opened her green eyes. Her gaze flicked to a calendar hanging on the wall. December 25.

Her face scrunched into a frown, concealing momentary sadness. She flipped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, leaving Jack watching her fists clenching and unclenching.

Jack slid out of the bed and pulled on his blue sweatshirt over his white t-shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans. He followed Rapunzel to the kitchen where she angrily pulled out a cereal bowl and a box of Cheerios. The milk sloshed over the edges as she dumped it in and she dumped the bowl onto the small table.

Jack watched from his seat as she moved about the kitchen. She slid into her seat and sighed as she stared down into the bowl. Her face wavered back, whitewashed and pale, brown cut turned white. She sat there a few minutes fingering the spoon, before standing with the bowl and dumping it in the sink.

"I don't have an appetite today," She muttered.

Jack stood and walked to the side of her by the counter. "You okay?" He asked.

But, of course, she didn't answer. Didn't look at him. Didn't even smile.

He wanted to bob himself on the forehead. How stupid was he? She couldn't-

His train of thought was interrupted as she turned and marched out of the room, heading to the bedroom. Jack sighed and moved back to the couch, where he fell over the arm and waited for her to finish. He watched the fan go around, it's sound calming.

_Brrrrrrrrrr..._

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and dozed, still hearing every sound amd thinking half formed thoughts.

_Brrrrrrrrr..._

Slowly, an image formed behind d his closed eyelids. It was Rapunzel. She was laying beside him, her eyes closed, face peaceful. He smiled and touched her face. A sleepy grin appeared on her face as she looked up at him. Her lips parted and-

_ *Ding Dong*_ The doorbell sounded, jerking Jack from his dream. Rapunzel walked past the couch, dressed in a black silk shirt and dark jeans. She didn't glance down at him.

She opened the door, "Yes-"

A stranger's voice erupted, cutting her off. "I have a Christmas party tonight. Be there!" The loud voice turned high, "Happy holidays!" Rapunzel closed the door and walked back into the living room. In her hand was a silver card. Jack stood and positioned himself behind her, reading over her shoulder.

_ Alone for the holiday?_

_ Join us for a party!_

_ -Perez_

Rapunzel sighed and dropped the card on the table. She shook her head and walked back in the kitchen. Jack followed and sat on the counter while she cleaned the dishes from the night before.

Suddenly, her head jerked upward and she muttered, "What the hell." Jack leaned to look over the window and saw a woman with white blonde hair in a pink Santa costume. She was yelling at a guy on a ladder who was messing with a candy cane decoration.

"No, no! To the right! The right!" She shouted in a nasally voice. "No- Just drop it!" The guy dropped it and the lady straightened the crown on her Santa hat.

Rapunzel shook her head, brown hair brushing her face. A dark cloud seemed to hover over her as she cleaned with more force. "Freaking Christmas," She muttered. Well, let's just say she said "Freaking."

Rapunzel pulled out her food from the microwave and let the food cool for a moment. While she waited, she searched the drawers for a knife and fork, before joining Jack at the table.

He watched as her nose wrinkled in distaste at the flavor of the food. She lowered her fork and pushed the food away. Her gaze landed on the card and she considered it. Jack's heart dropped a little bit. If she went, he wouldn't be able to go with her.

She stood and Jack stood also in haste. Without noticing, Rapunzel walked right through him and left him behind.

Rapunzel sat on the beige couch and watched smiling, happy, jolly people smile at each other. She fingered her short hair and glared at a candy cane pillow. Movement caught her vision and she watched a couple dancing in a game. The guy lowered the girl into a back bend and she smiled up at him, curling her fingers around his neck.

A flash of pain went up her heart and she turned away and calmed her breathing before she wrecked the place. She stood and moved away from the room into an empty kitchenette area. She leaned against the counter, the light of the moon washing away any color, making her look drawn and pale.

Jack sat up in the attic, his heart low amd beating sadly. But, still, beating. Maybe it was an illusion, maybe a figment of his imagination. But, it was soothing. It made him feel alive again.

He looked in a box next to the desk he was at and began to write. He didn't look at the article. The article that still made Rapunzel cry. That was why he was up here, stowed away with the box and it's contents.

The pencil scratched across the paper, and what he wrote made him feel childish. But it made him hope.

He dropped the pencil and read over it again.

_Dear Santa,_

_ Please, just let her see me just once again._

_ -Jack_

Jack creased the paper across the middle and glanced once more at the article. The bold text screamed out at him, making him flinch.

_**Christmas Car Accident Leaves Man Dead**_

_Authorities pronounce Frost's death as a "freak accident."_

Jack turned away and moved towards the window, bringing his note with him. He stared at the moon. "Please," He whispered. "One more night with her."

Suddenly, the moon's light grew brighter and the rays shone on him, blinding him. And the attic around him turned white and disappeared.

Rapunzel was standing still in the dark kitchen, the light of the tree decorations shining on her. She lifted up her head and glanced in the yard and watch she saw made her heart go still.

Jack stood in the little gazebo, his gaze fixated firmly on her. His expression was shy, almost afraid of what was to come.

She stared in shock at the man she loved. A small smile pecked at her lips, but urgency took over.

Go to him! The little voice ordered.

She pivoted on her heel and raced through the house. She burst between the couple who'd been dancing earlier. She raced out of the back porch and down the steps to the patio. She stopped right before him.

He looked unchanged. Still had on that old blue sweatshirt. His blue eyes still held mischief, but they were softened by love.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice scratchy.

Without waiting for an answer, she barreled into his arms, wetting his sweatshirt with her tears. He held her and she could feel his warmth through his clothing.

He kissed the top of her head and they rocked gently back and forth.

She was the first to pull away. "How- Wh- How are you here?"

His warm voice flew over her and she relished it, "I don't know. But, let's not waste this time." She smiled and he held out a hand to dance. She gripped it and they twirled around the wooden structure, they're feet tapping in time. Music filtered out of the house and into the yard, but the two danced to their own beat.

She laughed as he dipped her into an elegant back bend, and as they came up, she pulled him close and kissed him. They stayed close fir a few minutes, mind racing over the fact that they were together.

When they broke she held him close, his forehead touching hers and she smiled, happy that Christmas had been a good one after all.

**Cute, Eh? I thought so. If already haven't, check out Shane Dawson's song and video. Because I love me some Dawson. But, it's a good song and I love it. He just puts his heart and soul into his videos and it really shows.**

**So cookies for you Mr. Dawson. **

**And thank you for checking this out! Love you all!**


End file.
